The Unitrix Earth (Age of the Unitrix)
---- The pilot episode of Age of the Unitrix, an upcoming series by Aaronbill3. This story takes place in a universe where every child receives their own unitrix system on their sixteenth birthday, allowing them to transform into a single alien species. A person's entire future depends on the alien they get, so that makes today the most important day of Ann Declanson's life. This episode was the wiki's featured episode April 2017. Plot Scene 1 “So… We heard you were looking for a service?” Three shady mercenaries stand in the center of a large unlit room. A man, large and tough, with an unkempt beard. His clothes only go as far as to cover his torso and below, leaving his muscled arms exposed. A second man, this one small and meek by comparison stands to the right of the first. This one stands confidently with a piercing scowl that could crack a mirror. Between them stands the third mercenary, an imposing woman with a scar running down her cheek. Her clothes leave nought but her hands and head exposed for others to see. Each one bears a watch-like device on their left wrists, with the green outline of an hourglass symbol upon it. “Then I suppose you are here to provide?” A fourth figure lurks in the shadows of the far side of the room. Only the outline of his face can be seen, and it is a rough chiseled face at that. The woman speaks on behalf of the group, she appears to be their leader. “But first we have some questions...” “Naturally.” The obscured figure responds, his voice is deep and coarse. “We know who you are, Doctor Albert, so why--” Dr Albert: “No. On this job you shall refer to me only as ‘A’. I do not want the Organisation to know of this.” “Alright then, ‘A’, why the secrecy?” Dr Albert: “The less you know, Cassandra...” Cassandra: “If we’re going to be taking this job for you, we deserve to know why the Forever Organisation doesn't.” The thin male figure to her right turns to her, “It doesn’t matter, really. If we do this job right then no one will know.” Dr Albert: “You should be listening to Charles.” The large figure steps forwards, tired of the pointless talking. “Enough of this. A. What do you want us to do?” Dr Albert: “To the point. I like that Hugo. There is a unitrix system, a special unitrix, that has multiple forms inside it.” Charles: “So that must be why we're being all cloak and dagger about this then?” Dr Albert: “Exactly.” Cassandra: “And you want it back? Or destroyed? Doesn't matter, just tell us where and when and we’ll have it back to you as fast as possible.” Dr Albert: “About that...” Charles: “You don’t know do you?” Dr Albert: “I have narrowed it down to the East coast. Unfortunately I had to distribute it amongst the unitrixes containing random alien DNA to keep it hidden. Luckily for you, that means you’ll be facing a civilian and not a Forever Knight or Suit.” Hugo: “What’s the pay?” Dr Albert: “Name your price” Hugo: “Well what’s to stop us from just taking this unitrix for ourselves?” Cassandra: “First you’d have to get yours off.” Charles: “Second that would, without a doubt, attract the attention of the Forever Organisation” Dr Albert: “And your payment is void if they find out about this.” Hugo’s face turns to that of anger at the sound of someone challenging him and his payment. Cassandra: “Not to worry Boss. we never fail.” Dr Albert: “I should hope not. I have a lot riding on this.” Charles: “What aliens will we be up against?” Dr Albert: “It doesn’t matter. That’s why I hired you three specifically.” Cassandra: “Then getting back to what does matter; How will we find this unitrix? Y’know, before the entire world finds out.” Dr Albert: “That’s why I made this. Catch!” The shaded figure throws a small round device to Cassandra, who fails to catch it. Luckily, Charles manages to catch it instead. The small device has a large black display on it, covered in a dark green grid. The device itself is a light grey colour with a small round knob and chain at the top. Charles: “What is it?” Dr Albert: “It’s a radar to show you where that specific unitrix is.” Cassandra: “So you do know where it is!” Dr Albert: “Not exactly. It will only begin to function after the wearer of the unitrix has used three different species, just to make sure it’s working properly. If it doesn't work as intended, your services won’t be required.” Charles looks over to Hugo, to see him about to burst with anger. Charles: “We should probably get going before all this talk of not being paid gets to Hugo’s head.” The three mercenaries leave the room and the large metal doors slam shut behind them, cutting off the last of the light to the room. Dr Albert walks over to the doors and they open again, he peeks around them to watch the mercs turn the corner at the end of the corridor. He smiles solemnly. Dr Albert: “I’ve been waiting nearly one hundred years for this...” He walks back into the room, and once more the doors seal him in. Scene 2 “Ann! Hey Ann!” A young boy with tanned skin is running along the pavement. He wears a white shirt with a single black stripe leading from his collar to his waist. Eventually he stops running when he gets to a bench along the sidewalk. On it, a tall light-blonde girl is sat. She is wearing a black shirt with a yellow stripe down it and around the sleeves of her t-shirt. She also has a pair of earphones in, connected to the phone on her lap. The boy is wearing the same watch-like device that the previous mercenaries were, but the girl is not. Ann: “Kenny!” She removes her earphones. “Where have you been all day?” Kenny: “Looking for you… Happy birthday, by the way.” Ann: “Thanks! But I’m not that hard to find... If you’d actually been here for English earlier.” The path they are on is sat in front of a large, two story school in the middle of a developed urban cityscape. It’s a beautiful, warm spring day with only a few white clouds lining the brilliant blue sky. Ann: “Why do you keep missing lessons like that?” Ken: “It’s not important...” Ann: “It is to me! You’re my best friend. And English is my least favourite subject. Without you it’s damn near suicide inducing.” Ken: “When’s your birthday party going to be?” Ann leans back, noticing the blatant change of subject. Ann: “It’ll be at four thirty. That should give you half an hour after to get home, and then another hour to get ready.” Ken: “Great! I can’t wait to see you get your unitrix!” He raises his left wrist up to his face to observe his own unitrix. Ann: “Neither can half our class, considering how many RSVP’d. I didn’t even invite most of them but, hey, the more the merrier.” Ken: “I still remember when I first got my unitrix. It was a cold January morning...” Ann: “I know. I was there. And it was only, like, a few months ago. Quite frankly I would be more worried if you couldn’t remember when you first got it.” Ken: “Yeah but still. This thing is awesome, I love being XLR8!” Ann: “I still say it’s dumb that you named it. I mean, you’re still you even when you’re a kineceleran.” Ken: “What, and you aren’t going to name your alien?” Ann: “I never said that--” ???: “‘Sup Nerds!” Ken: “Oh great” he murmurs under his breath. A boy slightly taller (and much wider) than Kenny puts his arm over Kenny’s shoulders. He has buzz-cut hair, almost making his head look flat on the top. He wears a red jacket with white sleeves down, and also has a Unitrix on his left wrist. It appears to have been spray painted red and white. Ann sighs quietly. Ann: “Hi, Brad. What do you want?” She tries her best to keep her tone friendly. She knows full well that Brad is one of those popular kids you don’t want to be friends with. Brad: “Just dropping by to say happy b’day to ya! Can’t wait to see what alien ya get. Ya never know, maybe if you get the right alien you’ll actually be popular for once.” Ann: “If only.” Her tone is now piercingly sarcastic. Kenny is stood with Brad still hanging leaning on him, trying not to draw attention to himself. Brad: “Man. A piscciss volann would be so awesome!” Ann: “Ha. Yeah, if breathing on land isn’t your priority. So where’s the rest of your little ‘gang’?” Brad: “Oh, double G and Blockhead are just gettin’ lunch.” Ann: “And you aren’t with them? That’s new.” Brad: “Nah, they sent me to find out when you’re gettin’ ya unitrix whilst they get lunch for themselves and me.” Ann sighs, this time loudly Ann: “For the second time in five minutes. Four thirty, tonight.” Brad: “Great. Me and the gang’ll be there!” Ann: “I hadn’t guessed. Well I’ll see you there then.” Brad: “Right! Gotta go eat, so I’ll catch ya later then!” The jock runs off, and Ann turns her attention back to Kenny, who is still stood there silently Ann: “Come on, Ken, sit down with me.” She pats her hand on the bench, and Kenny walks over to her. Unfortunately as he does a distant bell can be heard from the school behind Ann. Lunch break has ended Brad (distantly): “SHIT!!!” Ann: “Heh. Sounds like someone’s going hungry this lunchtime.” Scene 3 Stood before a full body mirror, Ann straightens her shirt eagerly. Her mother is peaking into the room from the door behind Ann. Mom: “Excited for tonight, then?” Ann: “How couldn’t I be? I mean, tonight is the night my entire future gets decided! I could be a brilliant scientist with a galvan or a cerebrocrustacean! I could be a wrestler with a Tetramand or Vaxasaurian! I could be an athlete with a kineceleran or citrakayah!” Mom: “I know darling. But you’ll just have to wait and see what you get!” Ann: “Ughh… I'm too impatient for this.” Mom: “Relax, your friends will be here soon. After all, it was you who decided they wanted their friends to be there when you got your unitrix. When i was your age I was just as impatient, so I got mine on the morning of my birthday. And you know what I got?” Ann: “An Ophidian. What kind of person would I be if I didn't know my parents aliens?” Mom: “Yep. And from that day on I set out to be a police officer. It was on the force that I met your father, a Transylian.” Ann: “C’mon mom you’ve told me this story a billion times already” Mom: “Made you forget about waiting though, didn’t it?” Ann: “AHH! It doesn't work if you remind me!” Ann’s mother chuckles briefly, before she is interrupted by someone knocking on the front door to their apartment. Ann rushes over to the door, stumbling as she jumps and darts around the mess in her room. When she finally gets to the front, she unlocks the door clumsily before violently pulling it open. Ann: “Kenny!” Kenny: “Hey Ann! Told you I wouldn’t miss this.” Ann: “Anybody else with you?” Kenny: “Glad to see I'm enough company for you. I saw Brad’s gang down the street, they should be here shortly” Ann: “Hoorah” she says enthusiastically. Kenny: “Well you never know, after today you may never have to talk to them again.” Ann: “God I hope so.” Kenny: “Yeah, and maybe after today you’ll actually be able to keep up with me.” Ann: “Or I could get an aerophibian and then I’d be faster.” Kenny: “Phhht. Aerophibians are not faster than me.” Ann: “Right, of course. Those guys capable of travelling at FTL speeds in a vacuum; definitely slower than a kineceleran.” Kenny: “Well...” Ann: “Come on in then. I’d say we should wait about fifteen minutes more for everyone to show up. And if there are some stragglers who are late, that’s their fault.” Ann stands to the side to let Kenny past as she holds the door open for him. She goes to close it, but is stopped. Brad: “Now is that anyway to treat a guest?” Ann: “Oh. I didn’t see you there.” She goes to close the door anyway, before opening it again with a grin on her face. Three guys, one being Brad himself, are stood outside the doorway. The other two, needless to say, are his ‘gang’, Double G and Blockhead. The three barge past Ann into the apartment, and make their way to the large living room. The room has seats scattered around it in preparation for the party, along with a single long sofa and a flatscreen television. One of the walls of the room is cut off by a smaller wall, sectioning the kitchen away from the rest of the space. Brad: “Hey Kenny, wassup?” Kenny looks deeply disinterested in the new arrivals Kenny: “Right now? The ceiling.” Brad: “Ha-ha. Very funny smartass.” Within minutes the room fills with people, until about twenty or so are stood around. Ann is in amongst them, socializing and fantasising about her potential alien. Meanwhile Ken is stood to the side, trying to avoid contact. Ann’s mother walks into the room carrying a cube-like containment device, It is a strange grey colour with green circuitry lining and detailing it. Mom: “Oh Ann~!” Ann perks up to look over where her name had come from. Her eyes fixate on the metal cube and she rushes over to collect it. She squeals with excitement. Ann: “Eeee~! Thank you!” The crowd clears a path for Ann to move through as she jogs to the other side of the room. She places the box onto a small coffee table “This is it.” She thought to herself “This is the moment. The moment that will define my future.” She presses her hand against a panel on the top of the cube, and small jets of steam are released from it as the metal panels begin to retreat away. Within the metal construct lies a black watch-like device, a unitrix system. The hourglass outline on this one appears to be yellow, different to the usual green. Ann raises her left arm over the box and the unitrix jumps out, violently latching itself to her wrist. She stares at it for a minute, and Kenny leans over to her. Kenny: “Cool, I’ve never seen a yellow unitrix before!” Ann: “Matches my shirt, don’t you think?” She takes a deep breath “Welp. Here goes nothing.” The yellow of the hourglass outline fills out across the faceplate of the unitrix, before shifting into a bright green. A circular core-like extension rises out of the face, with its own green and black hourglass emblem upon it. Ann raises her right arm far above her head as the crowd watches on in anticipation. She slams the core down into the unitrix system, and a bright green glow obscures her from the view of the crowd. The unitrix disappears from her arm, as her flesh turns to a murky, scaley green colour. Her back grows out into a single flat surface and her clothes begin to disappear, replaced by her new inhuman body. Her stomach and chest also bulks out into a flat surface, this one a cream-like colour with dark grooves across it. Her hair turns to the same dark green scales that form on her back, as it shifts into a helmet shape covering her cheeks. Her face grows into the same murky green as her arms, and her eyes become distorted and crimson. Her nose grows into a snout, and the unitrix reappears in the form of a silver ring on her chest, inside which is a white and black hourglass figure similar to the one on the unitrix as the transformation began. Her scaled arms and knees grow armoured plates at the joints as the transformation completes. Less than a second after it began, the green glow fades again to reveal Ann’s alien form to her friends and family. Ann looks down at her fingerless hands. “No… I can’t be...” She thinks to herself desperately. Brad: “Is that a carapacian?” As Ann looks upon her new form in horror, murmurs amongst the crowd grow into laughter. “Pathetic” “What’re her powers? Hiding in her shell?” “Wow, what a weak alien.” “Such a loser.” “What kind of job can those even get? Crash test dummy?” The crowd of people Ann could have once called friends begin to leave, still entertained by how their classmate could have received such a bad, albeit rare, alien. Double G: “How’s it feel to get out performed at your job by a plastic mannequin?” Brad: “Nice one, G.” Ann’s father steps in. Dad: “I think you’d better leave.” As the group filters themselves through the apartment door, Kenny is dragged along with them. He finally breaks free on the other side of the doorway but it is too late. As he turns back to console his friend the door slams shut before him. He goes to open it, but is stopped by the sound of Ann weeping as her parents comfort her. He places his hand on the door gently. “There’s nothing I can do to help...” He realises, and leaves along with the others. Ann: “My life is over...” Scene 4 The next day Ann is quietly rummaging through her locker at school. She is noticeably upset, no longer carrying the happy demeanor she wore so proudly before. Her face seems darker than normal, as though her mood cast a shadow upon her. She grabs a book from the bottom shelf and stands up again. Holding the book underneath her arm she closes the locker, to reveal Brad hiding behind the door. Ann jumps as she noticed him. Ann: “Jesus! You’re like someone out of a horror movie. And I'm not just saying that cos you made me jump.” Brad: “Look who’s laughing, tortoise girl.” Ann: “Fuck off Brad, I have bigger things to worry about now.” Brad: “Yeah, like how you’re gonna get to class with such a poor attitude.” Ann turns to leave him, only to find herself cornered against the lockers by Double G and Blockhead. “Fucksake.” She slurs under her breath. Brad: “See, people in this world don’t take too kindly ta words like that, ya see?” Ann: “You said ‘see’ twice in that sentence.” Brad: “And you need ta stop talkin’ all together.” Double G: “You aren’t top dog around here anymore.” Ann: “Was that a pun?” Double G smiles. Ann: “If you three stooges are done here, I have a class to get to.” As Ann tries to barge past the gang, Blockhead becomes obscured by a green glow. Instantly, his body is replaced by a blocky, brightly-coloured gorrilla with strange peg-like growths on its head and shoulders.The creature, a segmentasapien, appears to be made of building blocks and quickly reshapes itself into a wall that Ann cannot get past. Brad: “Might wanna start showin’ us a little more respect, don’t ya think?” Ann: “I kicked your ass in ninth grade I could do it again now.” Brad: “But... unlike then...” Brad slams down his spray-painted unitrix, and rapidly grows into a black, metal humanoid with strange tuning fork appendages replacing his hands. His metallic head floats ominously between his two yellow mountainous shoulders. Brad (biosovortian): “... now I’m made of metal!” Ann turns to a still-human Double G. Ann: “You gonna change as well?” Double G: “Why don’t mind if I do.” As the same green flash grows and fades, Double G turns into a tall werewolf alien. However he only stands as tall as Ann as he crouchs on his double jointed legs. “Me and my big mouth” Ann thinks to herself Brad in his new metal body walks menacingly towards Ann, forcing her back against the lockers. He pins Ann to the wall with his left arm, the two prong-like fingers either side of her neck. Brad (biosovortian): “So… How were ya goin’ ta word that apology?” Ann struggles to reach for her unitrix without the others noticing. “It might be a shit alien, but goddammit it’s better than nothing right now!” She realises, panicking. She subtly pushes the core back into her unitrix system, and the three bullies are blinded by the bright green flash. Brad’s fingers that had previously trapped Ann snap off as she grows swiftly. He scream and falls backwards flat on his rear end, watching Ann grow twice her size and sprouting a second pair of arms. She develops a second pair of yellow eyes beneath her own and her skin becomes a deep red. Brad trembles cowardly. Brad (biosovortian): “A… A tetramand? Bu… bu-but that’s not...” Ann looks down in amazement at this bizarre new form. It wasn’t strange by design, no, it was strange because a unitrix should, as the name suggests, only allow the user to change into a single form. Ann knew this, the bullies knew this, yet all four of them saw the same thing. A tetramand, real and impressive. A wave of confidence befell Ann, the tables had turned. “Maybe my life isn’t over...” She hoped. Ann (tetramand): “I’ve got four little friends that would like to meet you. Three of them have your names on them. The other one’s for birthday digs.” She beckoned the gang with her clenched fists. Double G and Blockhead both stumble backwards, retreating back to their human forms in hopes that Ann wouldn’t attack them if they did. Brad also takes a step back, before magnetising his fingers back onto his arm and reverting back to his normal body alongside his partners in crime. Ann (tetramand): “So. Anyone got any more complaints about me? He he he.” The three friends run in terror. “How could she have a different alien?” They struggle to understand what they’ve seen, and quickly pass Kenny and a teacher running towards Ann. Kenny: “Ann? I-is that really you?” Ann (tetramand): “In the flesh. Okay maybe not the usual flesh but you get the idea.” The teacher catches up to them Teacher: “Hi, Ann.” Ann (tetramand): “Hi Mr Stephens.” Mr Stephens: “Kenny here told me about your situation, so when I heard unitrixes go off in the hallway I came as fast as I could. Though I could have sworn Kenny said your alien was a Carapacian...” Ann (tetramand): “As fast as you could?” she turns to Kenny “You were a bit slow for ‘fast as you could’.” Ken raises his unitrix to show the face to Ann. Where it would normally be green, it was instead a bright red colour indicating that is was on it’s cooldown period. Kenny: “I was a bit late this morning, and it timed out when I got here.” The unitrix symbol on Ann’s left upper shoulder began to flash red, beeping as it does. Ann (tetramand): “Speaking of a time out...” The beeping accelerated as the countdown reached its close, before Ann reverted to her human form amongst a red flash of light. Mr Stephens: “You two really should be getting to class now. Otherwise you’re both going to be late.” Ann and Kenny nod, and the teacher leaves to continue his day. Side by side, Kenny and Ann head to lesson. Kenny: “Ann?” Ann: “Yes?” Kenny: “What. The. Fuck?” Ann shrugs her shoulders Kenny: “Did you take the other unitrix off or something? How did you even manage that?” Ann: “Nope. Same one.” Kenny: “Bullshit!” Ann: “What? Just because it’s impossible doesn't mean it didn’t just fucking happen. That is literally the first time I used this thing since the party yesterday. I know about as much as you do.” Kenny: “But you weren’t a tetramand yesterday!” Ann: “Thanks Captain Obvious. Your powers are as ever appreciated.” Kenny: “But that doesn't make any sense...” Ann: “Maybe my unitrix felt bad about yesterday? Maybe instead of a unitrix it’s a bi-itrix” Kenny: “I doubt that.” Ann: “Well do you have a better explanation.” Ann and Kenny turn as they reach the door to their class. Kenny places his hand on the doorknob as he prepares to finish the conversation. Kenny: “Yeah. Mirrors. Lots of ‘em.” Ann chuckled slightly as they headed into the classroom labelled ‘room 2.21’. Scene 5 Once more, lunchtime rolls around. As per their usual routine, Ann and Kenny immediately set out to sit upon the bench in front of their school. A relaxing spot in the shade of the nearby trees, calm and empty despite being directly in front of a massive school. That would be on a normal day anyway. But today was not a normal day. Today was the day somebody actually managed to change the alien in their unitrix. So naturally, half of the school year was waiting near the bench, some of the crowd even flooding into the empty street, knowing that this was Ann’s hang out spot and she was bound to be there. Sure enough, Ann and Kenny arrive at the bench, and the crowd’s attentive gaze instantly fixates upon them. Ann: “Uh… Hi everyone...” The crowd closes in on the pair. Kenny: “Good thing we aren’t claustrophobic, isn’t it?” At the forefront of the gathering is a brown haired girl of average height, standing just shorter than brad, who stands just behind her timidly. Double G and Blockhead are nowhere to be seen. Ann: “Hey Brad.” She says with a devious smile on her face. Brad steps out from the crowd, grabbing his left arm with his right hand. He hesitates to even look at Ann, before finally speaking up. Brad: “H-hey Ann...” He sighs loudly, “I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sorry for earlier. I shouldn’t ‘ave bullied you based on the alien ya got. That wasn’t in your control, and it wasn’t right of us. So on behalf ‘a me and the other two, please accept my apology. I just have one thing to ask… Please show everyone ya new tetramand form? Nobody believes me.” The girl next to him speaks up, “That’s because it can’t happen. Simple as.” Ann: “Fuck you, Brad.” she reaches for her unitrix system, and the core pops up. “Part of me hopes I get that Carapacian form again just to make you look like a bitch.” She forces down the unitrix core casually. Her body begins to expand forwards and back, as her forearms also widen. Her skin turns to an icy blue as her five fingers on each hand become three. Her legs shorten slightly as she falls down onto all fours. Her face expands grotesquely as she clenches her eyes closed. Her teeth grow long and sharp, now visible even though her mouth is shut. Four large spines grow out of her large back, and the unitrix symbol materialises on her forehead. Deep black scars begin to form around her eyes as they burst open, revealing her new green pupil-less eyes. Her clothes have formed into black sleeves covering her arms and legs, with black covering all of her back. A yellow stripe runs over the top of her neck and around her body, separating the black from the white of her underbelly. Ann looks down intriguingly at yet another new inhuman body. Ann (Polar Manzardill): “Cool.” As she speaks, the air about her mouth condenses into a light fog. Her voice is soft, as though she is whispering at speaking volume The girl beside Brad complains once more. “Dammit Brad, you said she was a tetramand, not a polar manzardill” Brad: “C’mon Stacy she probably changed the alien again.” Kenny: “How many aliens do you have?” Ann (Polar Manzardill): “I dunno. All of them? At least three.” Murmurs spark within the gathering. Words drowned out by each other, but all with a single question. “How?” How did you change your alien? How do I change mine? And many more questions aimed at Ann. The crowd begins to encroach on Ann and Kenny. Where previously they had been given room to talk, now there were people edging their ways towards them. They had never seen someone change their aliens before, it had never been done before. Ann lunged forwards with her quadrupedal new alien, exhaling violently as she did. “Raaahhh!!” Her frosty breath rapidly projects a cold vapor onto the ground in front of her, freezing it on contact. The crowd stops when the concrete before them turns to a sharp cold ice. Ann (Polar Manzardill): “Enough questions. I’ll consider telling you the answers when I have them. Until then, leave me alone. Do not ask me again until at least two days from now.” A single, unanimous groan of disappointment emanates across the group as it begins to disperse. As they leave, Ann stands up on her hind legs to properly inspect her new arms. She looks over to see that Stacy has not moved. Stacy: “Don’t think just cos you’ve got more aliens that makes you any better than the rest of us.” Ann (Polar Manzardill): “I don’t. I don’t insult people based on their given alien. That makes me better than you.” Brad (distantly): “Stacy, are you coming?” Stacy leaves in Brad’s direction, and Ann’s head follows her departure. She falls forwards back onto her forelegs. Ann (Polar Manzardill): “I wonder what this alien can do?” Kenny: “Polar Manzardill. Frost breath and water respiration are the main two.” Ann (Polar Manzardill): “I know what my powers are, I mean how powerful am I? How do I use this alien? Y’know, logical questions for someone who’s just received a completely new body.” Kenny: “Didn’t you say you were going to name your alien? What about this one?” Ann (Polar Manzardill): “Well if I really do have every alien there would be no point. I don’t want to have to come up with literally thousands of names.” She turns to the tree near to the bench and projects her ice breath onto it, freezing all around the trunk. Kenny: “Goddammit, Ann!” Ann (Polar Manzardill): “What?” Kenny slams his own unitrix, and is instantly replaced by a sleek raptor-like humanoid with claw hands and strange spheres that his feet rest on. His clothes vary from black to white, and his skin is a light blue. There is a smooth helmet covering most of his head, and a panel slides down from inside it to cover his face. Kenny’s new kineceleran form runs over to the tree and kicks it furiously, shattering the ice covering it. Kenny (XLR8): “Don’t you know that ice kills trees?” Ann (Polar Manzardill): “So?” Kenny (XLR8): “So: I like this tree, it provides our bench with shade.” Ann (Polar Manzardill): “Good point. Hey! I have an idea! Do kinecelerans slip on ice?” Kenny (XLR8): “Good question, but why do I feel like you’re going to make me test this out?” Ann smiles and turns to the street next to them. She inhales deeply, before freezing a straight path across the road. She looks at XLR8 expectantly and he sighs. Kenny (XLR8): “Fine. Whatever.” He walks over to the edge of the pavement, and taps the ice cautiously with his foot to make sure he doesn’t slip. He stands back and, almost instantaneously crosses the street, turns, and crosses back to Ann. Ann (Polar Manzardill): “Cool. I wonder what else I can get you to do in the name of testing my aliens!” Kenny’s face mask raises, and so does his hand. He swiftly jabs Ann’s unitrix and, with a glow, she returns to her human form. Ann: “Aww… I was having fun.” Kenny (XLR8): “You have gym next. You probably don’t want your unitrix to be timed out for that, especially if Mr Stephens is here today.” Ann: “Ah, Mr Stephens. Love the hell outta the guy but the only sport he seem to know is dodgeball.” Kenny (XLR8): “Yeah, and you no longer qualify for the under-16’s division.” Kenny taps his own unitrix, reverting him to his normal teenage self. As he does, Ann places her right hand on his shoulder, using her left to point at their favourite bench. Ann: “Hey, lets sit down shall we? See if we can figure out what’s happening...” Scene 6 Charles stares intently at the radar, waiting for it to eventually burst into action. As he does, a green blip shows up on it signifying the whereabouts of their target. He looks over to Cassandra. The three of them are sat on a hill in the middle of a forest, several miles from anywhere. Charles: “Cassandra.” She looks over to him Cassandra: “Is it time?” He smiles at her, and she reciprocates it. Turning to the unending woods, she shouts. Cassandra: “Hugo. It’s time.” One of the mighty trees collapses from the edge of the forest leading up to the hill. Where it once stood is Hugo as a vaxasaurian, a massive humanoid reptile with a powerful tail and arching neck. He too smiles as he walks over to the others. Hugo (Vaxasaurian): “Let’s go earn our paycheck!” Scene 7 As the school day ends, Ann is the first of many to leave the building. She jogs over to her favourite bench to wait for Kenny, but is interrupted as she reaches it. ???: “AHEM!” The cough like noise grabs Ann’s attention and she looks up to see the three mercenaries from earlier staring at her from across the street. Ann: “Are you waiting for me?” Cassandra: “I believe you have something that belongs to our client.” Ann’s eyes widen “You mean my unitrix? No way! I got this fair and square. It was just supposed to be a normal unitrix. I DIDN’T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN.” Cassandra: “Neither did the Forever Organisation. Now if you wouldn’t mind.” She extends her hand expectantly. Ann: “You know as well as I do that a unitrix cannot be removed from its wielder.” Cassandra: “Really? Well then I guess we’ll just have to turn in your arm instead!” All three of them are consumed by a green glow at once, and after a brief second it reveals their alien forms. Cassandra has become a conductoid, a thin humanoid with metal tips on her fingers, and two tendrils coming out its head also metal-ended. She has a single long tail with the same plug-like extension as the tendrils. Charles has become a crystalsapien, a crystalline and rock based being, with dark purple skin and magenta crystals making up his hands and face. Hugo becomes the same titanic vaxasaurian as seen earlier. Ann reaches for her unitrix “Anything good anything good anything GOOD!” She slams down the core, and her skin turns to a deathly grey. Her legs merge into a single short tail as she begins to hover ominously. Black chasms begin forming along her new skin, all connected to each other. The crack covering her chest widens rapidly to reveal the unitrix beneath it, and a single purple eye pierces through the track along her face. She floats like a ghost before the three mercenaries. Ann (Ectonurite): “An ectonurite? Awesome.” The vaxasaurian charges at Ann’s new body, roaring as he does. He launches a punch straight at Ann with a fist larger than her chest, and crushes the ground behind her as she becomes intangible and floats through the impact. Ann propels herself into the body of Hugo, and he grabs his head as his eyes turn black with pink pupils. Noticing the conflict, those who had followed Ann out of the school begin to flee and panic. Hugo (Vaxasaurian): “GET OUT OF--” Ann (Ectonurite, mind controlling Hugo): “--my body!!” Now with control of the massive dinosaur creature, she turns to fight the others only to see Cassandra pounce on top of her. She digs her tendrils into the Vaxasaurian chest, and a wild burst of electric energy courses through. The shock launches Ann out of the back of Hugo and into the cold hard ground, which she was too stunned to fly though. When the sparks cease the massive creature begins to collapse on top of where Ann was lying so she flies straight through and into the conductoid, catching her off guard. It’s single green eye turns to the same black and pink that Hugo’s had to signify the change in controller. However, before Ann gets chance to act in this new body, she is sent flying off of the top of Hugo’s body by a rainbow coloured blast from the crystalsapien. As she recovers, she sees Charles sending another energy attack her way. Ann raises the metallic fingers of Cassandra’s body, catching and absorbing the blast. She gets up and fires an overwhelming electric barrage at Charles as he charges towards her, but it has no effect and he runs straight through the attack. With his crystal fists, he begins a barrage of punches at Ann but she flees out of the back of Cassandra’s body unseen. Cassandra catches one of Charles’s fists as it is about to land. Cassandra (Conductoid): “STOP IT YOU DOLT!” As Cassandra recovers, the pair turns to look at Ann who floats confidently across the street from them. Hugo, whom Ann had completely forgotten about, jumps high over his two teammates and plummets towards Ann. her eye widens in panic, before she remembers she can become intangible and flees into the ground as Hugo makes contact with it. Just a few metres away from the crater, Ann emerges from the ground. A constant beeping, followed by a red flash returns her to her weak human form. She turns back around to face the mercs, and she begins to try and run away. Stumbling, she picks up the pace. The three begin to follow her, but are distracted by a new challenger. Brad: “HEY! YOU!” Before they get a chance to see the source of the noise, a werewolf-like loboan lands on the ground before Cassandra. Double G (Loboan): “ABSORB SOUND, BITCH!” Double G’s four-hinged jaw opens widely to unleash a mighty sonic roar, launching the Conductoid and Crystalsapien back. Hugo is not affected, and charges towards the canine attacker but suddenly a second contender joins the fight. Blockhead, in his segmentasapien form, runs into the Vaxasaurian mid charge to knock him back. When Hugo hits the floor, Blockhead immediately launches a flurry of enlarged brick-like fists into him to keep him down. Cassandra stands back up and prepares another electric blast to deal with the troublesome loboan, but as she is about to fire her hands are redirected by some unseen force as the blast misses. She searches for the source of the force, only to see Brad in his biosovortian form. Brad (Biosovortian): “Ya gotta have some kinda death wish if ya tryna attack my friends!” As Brad joins the fight, Ann continues to run desperately. The sounds of raw energy crackling and arcing. She passes street after street never stopping, the violent noises behind her pushing her ever forwards. Brad goes to throw Cassandra, using his magnetic powers to lift her by her hands and tendrils, but a blast from Charles into his side causes him to drop her. Brad flies into a car and the impact causes it to explode, scattering shards of his body across the street. The violent explosion echoes through the city, and Ann stops in her tracks. She looks back down her path to see smoke rising over the distance. “Should I turn back? How could I even help?” Her train of thought ceases as her unitrix bleeps into life, its cooldown period complete. The core rises out of it, and Ann slams it back down again. As the transformation completes, she finds herself in the body of a kineceleran. She turns her back on the smoke, and runs again, this time faster than ever. One last hit from Blockhead finishes off Hugo and he returns to his human form. Charles’s radar bleeps, and he pulls it out to see what it had to show. Immediately a subsonic howl from Double G launches an unsuspecting Charles into a building with a howl, shattering the glass windows. With a flash, he too returns to his human body defeated. A weakened Cassandra crawls along the ground trying desperately to retrieve the radar. Suddenly, all of the separated shards of Brad’s destroyed metal body jump into life, flying through the air to converge into a single point and rebuilding him. As Cassandra reaches for the radar she collapses, pushed into the ground by Brad’s restored foot standing atop of her. Brad (Biosovortian): “What’s this?” He uses his magnetokinesis powers to pick up the radar and brings it towards himself Brad (Biosovortian): “This some kind of radar?” Cassandra (Conductoid): “G-give me that back...” Using the magnetism generated by both his hands, Brad holds the radar between them before tearing it in two. Cassandra (Conductoid): You… You-ughh...“ Cassandra passes out on the tarmac, and her unitrix times out. With a red flash she returns to her human form like the others. Kenny: “Brad!” Kenny bursts out of the school building across from the chaos, running towards Brad and the others. Brad taps his own unitrix, located on his biosovortian chest, and flashes into his normal teenage body. Brad: “Sup Kenny? You’re a bit late to the party.” Kenny: “I heard something was happening to Ann outside so I came as fast as I could!” Brad: “What and XLR8 couldn’t have gotten here faster?” Kenny: “Where’s Ann?” Brad: “That’s… actually a good question. Hey, G, you see where she went?” The hefty loboan shrugs. Brad: “Block ‘ead?” Blockhead (Segmentasapien): “Don’t look at me, I was busy pummelling the vaxasaurian!” Scene 8 Kenny: “Then God only knows where she could have gone...” As Ann continues to flee, she comes across a long road through a desert. Never stopping, she passes streetlight after streetlight on this lonely road. Eventually, however, she sees what appears to be a military base in the distance. Running too fast to read, she passes a sign upon which it says: “LOS SOLEDAD MILITARY BASE” END Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ann recieves her unitrix. *Ann flees Bellwood. Minor Events *Brad's gang have a change of heart, and save Ann. *The three mercs fail to retrieve Ann's unitrix. Characters (and aliens used) *Ann Declanson **Hardback (Début, unnamed) **Knockout (Début, unnamed, unintended transformation, expected alien was Hardback) **Frostbite (Début, unnamed) **Gigabit (Début, unnamed, deleted scene, unintended transformation, intended alien was Knockout) **Deadspace (Début, unnamed) **4WRDS (Début, unnamed) *Kenny Tennyson (Début) **XLR8 (x2) *Brad **Biosovortian (x2) *Double G **Loboan (x2) *Blockhead **Segmentasapien (x2) Villains *Dr. Albert (Début) *Cassandra **Conductoid *Charles **Crystalsapien *Hugo **Vaxasaurian (x2) Minor characters *Ann's parents *Stacy *Mr Stephens Allusions *The radar that tracks Ann and her transformations is by function based off of the tracking system Vilgax possessed in the Original series. Aesthetically, it resembles the Dragon radar from the Dragon Ball franchise. *The episode title, 'the Unitrix Earth', was the production title for the Age of the Unitrix series as a whole. Trivia *This episode has a deleted scene. *This episode was also reviewed by CaT! Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Age of the Unitrix Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Episodes